Poisonous Love
by PaperScarf
Summary: Sonic has neglected Amy. Will she get through to him that the relationship is toxicating her?


**This is a contest entry for Chaos controller15, Mrtysh and 1Pastandpresent1's Sonic pairing writing contest. Enjoy and R&R.**

"Wait up, Sonic!" shouted Amy, trying to catch up with Sonic who was running lightning fast as usual through the forest, "I want to ask you something! It's important!"

Sonic stopped in his tracks and looked at Amy.

"Huh? Make it quick Amy, I've got to find Eggman," Amy looked down in an unsure attitude. She was flattening her dress and not making eye contact. She started to speak in a slow and nervous tone.

"Well Sonic, you know, we've been adventuring a lot lately, and I love going on adventures with you," she began, "I was wondering if we could, you know, take it to the next level?" Amy blushed.

_Take it to the next level?! Smooth, Amy!_ She thought.

Sonic looked at her as if she was crazy. Secretly, he liked Amy, but he did not want to show it in front of his pals. He would rather be a free-spirited adventurer.

"Uh.. no way!" he shouted.

"Oh comeon, Sonic! Please?" she said as she began to smile and walk closer to him.

"Look, I gotta go catch up with Eggman. Cya later!" Sonic bolted through the trees and within less than a second, he was out of Amy's sight. She sighed. Will he ever care for her as much as she cared for him? Or will she forever be just an abandoned girlfriend? Either way, she did not care. Amy loved being by his side. She wouldn't care if she's called crazy. In her mind, she could only love Sonic!

That night Amy was standing near the edge of the city's huge bridge looking down at the river far below, arms on the wall that made the bridge safer from falling into the huge river. Stars barely shown on any nights because of the city's lights. Amy then looked at the sky.

"Stupid Sonic.. why doesn't he just go out with Eggman if he's so obsessed with seeing him so much," she said out loud.

"But I'm not gay," said a voice. Amy turned around in embarassment to see Sonic standing there next to her.

"What are you doing here?" she said. Sonic ignored the question.

"Amy, I had to get the chaos emerald back from Eggman. It's not like I wanted to ditch you."

"Stop lying," said Amy, who turned back to look at the sky again.

"Ok, look Amy-" Sonic was interrupted by a laughter up above. The two turned around to see Eggman up in his small little ship.

"That's right Sonic, I tracked you down. Guess what, I have a secret weapon I have yet to use from your last visit!" Dr. Eggman pulled out a strange looking pair of handcuffs. He saw a glimpse of Amy, who was behind Sonic holding him close around the arm.

"Aww, and look! It's Sonic's girlfriend!" said Eggman shouting. He nearly choked on his own laughter.

"Shut up," said Sonic, feeling embarassed that his enemy saw Amy and him together.

"Oh, it's ok Sonic, having her here gives me a chance to try out my new invention!" Eggman gave the robotic handcuffs in his hands a twirl and launched them straight at Sonic and Amy. Sonic tried to get out of the way, but then again realized that Amy was still there and couldn't react in time.

A flashing light sparked as the handcuffs were attached sharply against one of Sonic and Amy's wrists, making them chained together.

"What?! No!" shouted Sonic as he tried to pull off the chain.

"Ahohohoho! Good luck catching me when I find the next emerald!" Eggman began hovering away from the bridge.

"No, come back!" Sonic tried running to chase after him. Until, once again, he realized that Amy was there, lagging him.

"Sonic, stop! I can't keep up!" Sonic groaned as he began to stop. They heard one final laugh from Eggman before he was gone.

Amy looked at the handcuffs with sparkle in her eyes.

"We can't split apart with these handcuffs in the way. That means.. we will always be together!" she smiled and started hugging Sonic while he tried to pull away.

"Great. You will be waiting outside the stall in the boy's bathroom everytime I take a dump. How romantic," he said. Amy laughed and tried to put her arms around his again.

"No, it's worth it. It also means we can go on a date!" Sonic pulled away in aggression.

"A date?! Are you kidding?" Sonic's anger wore off when he saw the look in Amy's eyes. Amy felt dissapointment coming along again.

"I guess.. Blaze was right," she said quietly.

"What did Blaze say..?" asked Sonic. Amy just turned her head and kept quiet as a flashback went to her mind.

_Fall leaves poured down the maple trees as Amy and Blaze walked along the path._

_"Amy, are you sure you want to keep putting youself through the isolation Sonic is giving you?"_

_Amy frowned and tried to pretend Blaze didn't say that. However, she did say that. She could no longer pretend what Blaze was saying was false. ..No, she did know Sonic loved her._

_"Blaze, deep down I know Sonic cares about me. He's shown signs of it before. I won't lose my faith in him. "_

_Was this what Amy wanted to keep doing? Yes, she devoted her life to Sonic. It's not like he's cheated ever, so why stop? A toxic love drained her mind._

"Amy?" said Sonic. Suddenly, he realized something when he looked at Amy. He noticed how she had always been there for him. They've been alike, always into adventuring. He never returned love. Her beauty captivated him.

_What have I been thinking?_ He thought.

"Amy," he said, turning his head away. Amy looked up at him.

"Yes, Sonic?"

"Let's go on a date."

"Really? But what about Eggman. We need to get rid of these handcuffs."

Sonic smirked while the two turned toward the city.

"He can wait."

Amy didn't expect it when suddenly she felt Sonic's hand in her's.

The two smiled at each other and started heading towards their destination, holding hands. For the first time in awhile, it looked like the stars were going to shine pretty tonight.


End file.
